


Memento Vivere Artwork

by Enkida



Series: Memento Vivere & Its Bastard Children [4]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen, possible visual spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkida/pseuds/Enkida
Summary: Artwork inspired by the MV series.17. June 2018 update: New photo host found, all images restored.19. June 2018: added a sketch of Young Auron to chapter 1. He was feeling underrepresented...





	1. Team BARJ by Enkida

**Author's Note:**

> I love receiving artwork / giftfic / whatever for any of my stuff. I also love it when people take my own lineart and colour it in. Just sayin'. Especially for all those people asking me to write a Braska x Rikku standalone fic. You can do it too, send me a link though so I can read it too! ;-)

These are things that I've drawn myself.

  


Young Auron

  
  


Rikku "Kilika Outfit" (inspired by djpunupipi's Kilika Rikku)

  
  


Auron "Red Auron"  


Rikku "Hmm"  


The lineart for this can be found [here](http://pre02.deviantart.net/1ba6/th/pre/f/2016/316/b/f/rikku2_by_enkida-dao4xji.jpg).

Jecht "Let's Blitz"  


Braska  



	2. Rikku by Djpunupipi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by djpunupipi. Thank you so much, this is great! Feel free to take any of the lineart and colour it in yourself if you're so inclined. Let us know if you do, we'd love to post it here :)

**Rikku by djpunupipi**

Rikku in her Kilika Outfit  


Rikku in Raenn's Al Bhed travelling outfit  


Rikku in Raenn's Al Bhed travelling outfit - alternative  


Other color variants  
[Yellow & Brown Gradient](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/38517/38517_original.jpg) \- [Teal Gradient](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/38995/38995_original.jpg)

Lineart  
[Paper Doll (NSFW)](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/31615/31615_original.jpg) \- [Lineart alternate 1](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/30571/30571_original.jpg) \- [Lineart alternate 2](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/31387/31387_original.jpg) \- [Lineart](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/31004/31004_original.jpg)


	3. Auron by Djpunupipi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fantastic artwork by Djpunupipi! Same warnings apply to the paper doll.

**Auron by djpunupipi**

Auron in the "Songstress" Dressphere  


Other variants  
[Red Vest, no logo](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/34820/34820_original.jpg) \- [Red Vest](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/35267/35267_original.jpg) \- [Black Vest, no logo](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/35506/35506_original.jpg) \- [Black Vest](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/35781/35781_original.jpg) \- [No Vest, no logo](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/34681/34681_original.jpg)  
[No Vest](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/34406/34406_original.jpg) \- [Red Gradient Vest, new logo](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/35873/35873_original.jpg) \- [Lineart](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/36162/36162_original.jpg) \- [Paper Doll (NSFW)](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/36424/36424_original.jpg)


	4. Jecht by Djpunupipi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more fantastic artwork by djpunupipi! *bows and scrapes* Vaguely NSFW warning for the paper doll image and spoilers.

Artwork by djpunupipi!

Jecht in an Al Bhed swimsuit (it's a bit too tight)  


A03 has problems displaying links properly, so look below the thumbnails for links to larger versions.

Color variants  
[Brown](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/32510/32510_original.jpg) \- [Aqua](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/32745/32745_original.jpg) \- [Green](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/32955/32955_original.jpg) \- [Yellow](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/33063/33063_original.jpg) \- [Purple](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/33452/33452_original.jpg) \- [Salmon](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/33559/33559_original.jpg) \- [Blue](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/33978/33978_original.jpg) \- [Lineart](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/37663/37663_original.jpg) \- [Paper Doll (NSFW)](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/38035/38035_original.jpg)


	5. Braska by Djpunupipi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Braska, by djpunupipi! Again, paper doll NSFW warnings apply! *claps and cheers*

Artwork by djpunupipi!

"Lady Luck" Braska  


[Lineart](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/36679/36679_original.jpg) \- [Paper Doll (NSFW)](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rosencrantz/43779/36920/36920_original.jpg)


	6. Team BARJ (Cover) by Djpunupipi

Team BARJ (Cover Image) by Djpunupipi!


	7. Rikku punching Anima by Schawlow

**Rikku Punching Anima**  
by Schawlow

I want to thank him for drawing this even though he's never played a Final Fantasy game before and doesn't even read this fanfiction.  It made me laugh, Rikku looks so cute here. XD  Enjoy!


End file.
